Girls Are Angry Too
Girls Are Angry Too is the first episode of Season 3 of Big Mouth. It is the twenty-second episode overall. Synopsis When a shop class mishap inspires a sexist dress code, Jessi rebels, Missy struggles to keep up her alter ego in check, and Andrew gets a wake-up call. Plot The beginning of the episode starts with flashbacks of Season 2. And main events like Missy Foreman-Greenwald meeting Evil Missy and Jessi Glaser robbing stores, doing drugs and meeting Depression Kitty, Andrew Glouberman meeting the Shame Wizard and Coach Steve being fired, Nick Birch getting Connie as a hormone Monster. Season 3 begins by Maurice making a poem about spring. Andrew is still in panic as he pulled Lars out of his wheelchair. He wanted to get Missy as a girlfriend but failed. Andrew and Jay Bilzerian were making a bird house but Jay gets distracted by looking at Devin’s clothes. Jay cuts off Andrews finger with a saw and Andrew flings blood at Lola Skumpy accidentally which causes the class to go to panic. Andrew, Jay And their parents were taken to Principal Barron’s office. Marty Glouberman, who is Andrews dad is pissed about it. Guy Bilzerian, Jays dad defends Jay by saying the girls are dressed like whores. Marty then quotes Guys law commercials which makes him pissed. Barron’s take on her closing issue was she had 49 days until retirement. Mr. Lizer then implements a dress code. Gina Alvarez asks for teaching boys what’s right and wrong. Lizer declines the idea and bans leggings, jeggins, short shirts, short shorts, tank tops, crop tops, holster tops and tramp stamps. Missy says they’re all girl clothes. Lizer says there’s nothing provocative about her clothing. Lizer then says more sexy girls should be like Missy. So she goes into her dream world but Mirror Missy appears. Lizer calls Missy a unisex toddler and Jessi questions him. Lizer says boys aren’t allowed to wear T shirts with curse words or masks. In the hallway, Jessi gets angry and calls Lizer “infuriating” and a “fake feminist”. Missy tells Jessi to calm down. Jay says boys are animals and Maury and Andrew agrees. Missy says that it’s just an excuse for Andrew to be angry. Jay gets mad at Missy and Mirror Missy is wanting her to blow up Jay. Jay says he won the comvers Its the next day and it starts with Matthew MacDell‘s morning announcements. Lizer says that Devins costume is too short. Lizer gave Lola a hamburger outfit to wear as her clothing was also too short. Jessi is extremely pissed and Devin comes up with the idea of wearing a really slutty outfit tomorrow. Jessi and Lola agree. Its the evening, and Missy is at her house having dinner. Missy asks her mum if she has any slutty clothes. Missys Mum says she doesn’t have any. At Nicks hous, Nick tells his family about what happened at school. Diane Birch, Nicks mum says he could support the girls. Nicks sister, Leah Birch agrees with Diane. Leah says all the girls are going through something big and she needs Nick to help out and can be an ally or asshole. Its the next day and as Jessi walks out of her house. Shannon Glaser and her girlfriend Cantor Dina Reznick see Jessi in her slutty outfit. Shannon asks her what she is wearing and Jessi says she’s protesting the dress code. Jessi gets pissed after Shannon says that’s a lot of skin. Dina says she looks powerful. Connie gets mad for Dina liking it. At school, Matthew presents the girls doing their slut walk. Many participate, including, Jessi, Lola, Devin, Gina, the Dutch Girls. At this point most girls are participating. Then, Jay, Andrew And Devon come out of their class and get horny. Jessi, Lola And Devin day it’s not for them. Lump‘s underwear gets tight but Jessi says he’s missing the point. Jay then wants to baste them like a turkey. Jessi stops it after the boys go out of control and calls the boys disgusting and Jay goes crazy. Lola calls them animals. Andrew tells Jessi to stop saying what he can and cannot say. Andrew then calls all the girls bitches. Nick tells Andrew to calm down and says they’re not bitches but sluts. Jessi says to them don’t call us sluts. Nick says he’s being an ally which makes Maury throw up and Jay call him a pussy. Missy then enters the school with her usual clothes which makes Devin pissed. Lola calls her a traitor to our gender. Jessi calls Missy a goody goody. Mirror Missy tells them to fire back. Missy then starts crying which makes Devin more annoyed. Andrew then leaves the school when Lizer comes out of his office. Lizer then calls the girls wild and Jessi says were protesting your sexist dress code. Lizer gives all the girls detention. Its the evening and Andrew is complaining to Maury about how they call themselves sluts but we’re not allowed to. Andrew makes a video about what women wants and talks about Missy dumping him. A bunch of people say they feel the same way so they ask to meet up with Andrew. At school, Shannon is complaining to Lizer about it being unfair the girls got detention. Marty says to him that the idea failed and Lizer will make uniforms. At the uniform shop, Jessi meets Nick and they both start complaining about their outfits. Coach Steve has become a mannequin in the shop and says hi to him. At Missy’s house, Missy is crying that she isn’t wearing her shirt. Mirror Missy appears and Missy punches her. Which sparks something angry in Missy. In Jay’s house, Jay sees a turkey and fucks it. Andrew is at a public meeting I referenced earlier. And the leader says women’s brains are smaller and her wife left him for a black daughter and his Jew lawyer said it was because he beat up his gay neighbour. Andrew figures out theyre Nazis. The Shame Wizard then appears and talks about Nazi dildos. At school, Andrew is talking to Nick and Jay tells them he fucked a turkey and Connie called it. Missy walks into school without her uniform which makes Lizer pissed. Mirror Missy says it’s time to fight back. Missy calls Lizer a fudge face which makes the girls cheer and then calls the girls hypocrites and calls boys non animals. Missy tells Lizer to eat his own asshole. Barron agrees with Lizer and bans the uniform. Characters Major Roles *Nick Birch *Andrew Glouberman *Jessi Glaser *Jay Bilzerian *Matthew MacDell *Missy Foreman-Greenwald *Lars *Terry Lizer *Evil Missy *Thanksgiving Turkey Minor Roles *Maurice *Connie *Devin *Nathan Fillion *Marty Glouberman *Guy Bilzerian *Jenna Bilzerian *Principal Barron *Gina Alvarez *Caleb *Monica Foreman-Greenwald *Cyrus Foreman-Greenwald *Diane Birch *Elliot Birch *Leah Birch *Judd Birch *Shannon Glaser *Cantor Dina Reznick *Dan *DeVon (Cameo) *Lump Humpman (Cameo) *Mila Jansen (Cameo) *Lotte Jansen (Cameo) *Rick (Cameo) *Coach Steve (Cameo) *Shame Wizard (Cameo) *Featuring Ludacris (Cameo) *Barbara Glouberman (Cameo) *Ladybug (Cameo) *Greg Glaser (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia Continuity *This episode's title is a callback to the title of the episode "Girls Are Horny Too". *This episode begins with a flashback to the previous episodes, "What Is It About Boobs?", "Steve the Virgin", "Drug Buddies", "The Department of Puberty", "The Shame Wizard", "Dark Side of the Boob", "Smooch or Share", and "My Furry Valentine". *The Ladybug mentions the title of the future episode, "How To Have An Orgasm". Cutural References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3